This invention relates to a combination anti-theft and adjustable mounting assembly for a citizen's band radio receiver and transmitter of the type adapted for operation within a vehicle, such as an automobile, truck or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement of parts to inhibit access to the threaded fastening members used for the support of any one of a number of radio receiving and transmitting devices having different physical dimensions; the arrangement of parts being such that the assembly is a deterent to unauthorized removal of the radio receiver and transmitter while at the same time providing key-operated locking facilities to permit authorized removal of the receiver and transmitter.
It is the usual practice to mount a CB radio receiver and transmitter, hereinafter referred to for brevity sake as a CB radio transceiver, by a support bracket onto a suitable support surface such as the marginal edge of sheet metal forming the lower portion of the instrument panel in an automobile. Typically, a U-shaped bracket was first attached to the cowling at a desired location. Threaded fasteners were then passed through holes in the bracket and into tapped holes in the sides of a CB radio transceiver. While a minimum of effort was required to install the CB radio transceiver, it is virtually just as simple to remove it which has given rise to a severe national problem of theft of CB radio transceivers. The fastening means, for example, are particularly susceptible to unauthorized access.
In my prior application, Ser. No. 661,313, filed Feb. 25, 1976, there is disclosed a combined anti-theft and mounting assembly for a CB radio device of which the present invention is an improvement thereon. While this prior device achieves the purpose for which it was intended, it nevertheless suffers from the disadvantage that it must be constructed with physical dimensions to accommodate the particular CB radio transceiver intended for use therewith. In other words, the disclosed anti-theft and mounting assembly is suitable for all CB radio transceivers having essentially the same physical dimensions. However, different-sized parts to form the assembly are needed to accommodate, for example, a smaller transceiver or otherwise it may fail to inhibit unauthorized access to the support bolts passed into the threaded holes at the sides of the CB radio transceiver. Thus, there is a need to provide a more universal mounting and anti-theft assembly to accommodate CB radio transceivers having a variety of different physical dimensions.